Plic, plac, ploc
by Mirajane1
Summary: Ma petite Lucy, serais-tu en train de pleurer ? Plic. Plac. Ploc. Quelle jolie mélodie, continue de jouer et ne t'arrête jamais...


Je ne suis pas morteeeeee !

Je suis de retourrrrrrr !

Bon, voilà voilà, un petit texte un peu tristou avec un peu de spoil du scan 416 ou 415 je sais plus... Enfin, le scan de la fin de Tartaros quoi x)

Je remercie les filles du forum "Les fées de l'écriture" (anciennement "Fairys Fans") Venez nous voir, on ne mange pas !

**Disclaimer : Mashima, tous les droits !**

* * *

_Il était une fois, une petite fille à la chevelure de blé…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Tu crois peut-être que tu aurais pu m'échapper avec ta bouille d'ange et tes cheveux d'or ? Avec tes grands yeux innocents qui me découvrent juste maintenant comme on découvre une vérité qui fait mal. Je dois t'avouer que tu me déçois grandement, on ne m'échappe pas – on me fuit. Tu ne le savais pas ? Tes cauchemars, tes colères, tes peurs et tes angoisses, c'est moi. Tu es surprise n'est-ce pas ?

Tes pupilles peuvent bien s'agrandir, cela ne changera rien. Tu m'appartiens désormais et je m'en réjouis.

Ma petite Lucy, qui croyais-tu être pour te jouer de moi de la sorte ?

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Je suis l'encre et le sang qui parsèmeront tes doigts…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Mais pourquoi pleures-tu autant ma jolie Lucy ? Serait-ce à cause de ce que tu tiens dans tes misérables doigts qui te met dans un tel état ?

Je me demande bien ce que c'est pour pleurer de la sorte…

Et tes pauvres petites mains qui tremblent tellement fort que c'en est risible. Je te croyais plus forte que ça ma petite Lucy.

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Une lettre et un adieu…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Mais que vois-je ? Mon petit Natsu s'est enfin décidé à partir et à te laisser seule…

La solitude est ta meilleure amie non ? Tu la connais bien, depuis le temps que tu l'as côtoie.

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Tes larmes tombent dans la clepsydre de souvenirs perdus et s'enfoncent dans le trou noir du temps qui s'égrène…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Je me délecte de ce doux son qui tinte à mes oreilles comme une des plus grandes compositions mélodramatiques. Que me joues-tu ici ma jolie Lucy ? Un amour tragique ? Ou peut-être une amitié détruite ? Ou encore… un requiem ?

C'est trop d'honneur ! Un peu d'inspiration ne te fera sans doute aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors joue pour moi ma petite Lucy ! Joue et ne t'arrête jamais !

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Et les gouttes tombent et résonnent dans le creux de tes douleurs…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Te rappelles-tu de Michelle ? Ta chère Michelle ! Ta jolie poupée aux grandes billes resplendissantes de joie et de bonheur. T'en rappelles-tu ?

Par hasard, ne l'aurais-tu pas abandonnée comme un vulgaire… jouet de chiffon ! C'est hilarant ne trouves-tu pas ?

Tu te prends pour l'héroïne des opprimés, de la veuve et de l'orphelin mais qu'es-tu en réalité ? Une princesse de pacotille !

Ton père était veuf, Michelle était une orpheline et tu es une égoïste. L'héroïne ce n'est pas toi et cela ne le sera jamais !

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Un rire cynique, sorti d'outre-tombe, résonne dans l'immensité de ta mascarade…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Aurais-tu du mal à te souvenir ?

Et tes clés ? Ces bouts de métal inutiles de couleur doré ou argenté, tellement inutiles que tu as réussi à en casser une. Serais-tu maladroite en plus d'être dénué de sensibilité ?

Tu as détruit la vie d'un de tes esprits ! De l'esprit du Verseau, qui t'as protégée comme une mère, qui t'as élevée comme sa propre fille, qui t'as aimé ! Te rends-tu compte de ta bêtise ma petite Lucy ? T'en rends-tu compte ?

Je ne pense pas. Parce que tu es juste une pauvre petite blonde écervelée ! Pauvre, pauvre petite blonde !

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Et le rire continue et le rire danse – il danse en piétinant ces larmes que tu pleures – et il danse…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Je m'amuse vois-tu.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment ma jolie Lucy à t'observer mais sans trouver une quelconque faille dans ce petit cœur tout chaud et tout rose. Mais maintenant, ce même petit cœur n'est plus que ruines – jolies petites ruines encore fumantes.

Et moi, je ris devant ton impuissance, devant ta naïveté, devant ta… tristesse.

La douleur est un met délicieux et elle se mange froide – glacée même. Dommage que tu n'as plus personne pour venir te réchauffer.

Oh, aurais-je dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Une chose comme : glace et feu ?

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Laisse-moi recueillir tes larmes perlées, ces magnifiques petits saphirs qui regorgent de ta honte…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Tes camarades t'ont abandonnés. Ils t'ont laissés pour… morte ? La mort, ça me connaît ma petite Lucy !

Toi et tes misérables rêves m'appartiendront tous ! Tu es à moi !

Les fées volent, mais sans leurs ailes, elles ne sont que des petites filles frêles et sans défense. Je t'arracherai tes ailes comme je t'ai arraché ton espoir et ton bonheur ! Et si jamais elles reviennent… Oh, tu ne veux sans doute pas le savoir…

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Les cicatrices s'étendent dans ton dos désormais parsemé de tâches écarlates…_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

Mais en attendant, continue de jouer, continue de pleurer. J'aime ces plaintes qui sortent de tes lèvres abimées de joli jouet.

Et oui, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ma petite Lucy. N'as-tu toujours pas compris ? Tu viens d'entrer dans mon monde – dans mon jeu. Ici, c'est moi qui tire les ficelles et tu n'es plus qu'une vulgaire poupée !

Tous mes pions seront bientôt à leur place et le véritable jeu pourra enfin commencer. Je t'ai réservée un superbe rôle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Le Destin est Maître du Jeu, mais la Mort reste Maîtresse des Cartes_

_Plic, plac, ploc_

_Il était une fois, une petite fille à la chevelure de blé…_


End file.
